


Snow

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma and Kento on their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Christmas present for you! ♥  
> Merry Christmas to you all!

I slid my hand into Fuma’s warm and soft hand, making him look up to me with slightly worried eyes.

“Your hand is so cold!”

He stopped walking and used both of his hands to cover mine, trying to warm it.

“You should take gloves with you next time.” His voice was gentle but a little reproachful, making me smile sheepishly.

“For what do I need gloves, when I already have you?”

Fuma just snorted at that, but smiled at me in a beautiful way, the look in his eyes making me forget how cold it was outside.

It was late in the evening and we were on our way home, looking forward to a cuddly evening with Christmas movies and tons of cookies.

The street lights reflected on the snow, making it glisten almost magically and there was a pleasant silence.

Suddenly Fuma looked up and smiled widely.

“Look, Kento! It’s starting to snow!”

And just as he said it, the first snowflake was landing on his shoulder, as beautiful and unique as the person I loved and that was standing here with me.

A warmth was spreading through my chest as I met Fuma’s gentle and sparkling eyes.

I felt the snowflakes melting on my skin, as they fell down silently upon both of us.

It felt so perfect here with Fuma, his whole appearance having something magical and I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

I wished that time would stand still, so I could be standing here with him forever, the snow slowly covering us.

Fuma raised his hand, softly brushing his fingers over my cheek. The warmth of them made me smile and I closed my eyes as we leaned in, brushing our lips together.

His lips felt smooth against mine and I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Fuma was kissing me so gently, all of his love seeping through the kiss straight into my heart.

I leaned my forehead against his as we parted, keeping my eyes closed and listening to Fuma’s calm breathing as his arms embraced me in that snowy and peaceful street.

And in that very moment, I was just so so happy that I was able to be by his side.


End file.
